Swoon
by iluvHichiIchi4life
Summary: Ichigo is trying to be friendly to Shiro... Then something goes wrong. Pairing HichiIchi. Note: This is my first story so it might be kind of bad..... I 'm trying to make longer and better ones for you guys, though! I hope I get better at this xD


It was another boring day for Ichigo. He had just finished doing his homework and now he was outside, laying down on the grass next to his hollow. Somehow, his hollow finally got his king to let him out of his inner world for the first time. It was probably because Ichigo didn't want to get a headache… not now.

"Ey King, what's tha' thingy over there?" Shiro asked, pointing at this insect with colorful wings. "That's a butterfly…" Ichigo replied, feeling as if he was talking to an idiot. He had to give Shiro a break though, since it was his first time outside. "Oh…," Shiro tried to change the subject after looking at his king's expression, "It's really nice out ya know?" Ichigo sighed, "Yea…"

"What about tha' big, pointy thing? Is that some kind a' huge sword?" Ichigo's face turned into a 'WHAT THE FUCK?' expression. "No! That's a mountain stupid!" Shiro was filled with guilt for a moment. "Oh … sorry… I didn't mean t'… be an idiot t' ya…" Now Ichigo was the one that was feeling really bad. "Oh … uh … sorry. I'm just a little tired. I didn't mean to yell at you…" Ichigo said this nervously, blushing a little because he sort of found his hollow attracting… and well … he loved him –secretly-.

"Ya know, your cute when ya blush." Shiro was already getting closer to his king. "What? Oh no no no no! I'm just really hot right now…" Ichigo's cheeks were flaming red. "I know ya are, king" Shiro winked at Ichigo, already one inch away from him. All this just to get smacked in the face. "Ow! King, what was tha' for?!" Ichigo was almost ready to smack him again. "Your perverted, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Shiro was grooming himself like a cat, giving out a quiet purr. "Ah, but king, ya like me like tha'. Your face shows it."

"Whatever, you perverted bastard…" Ichigo ran inside his house to get some popsicles to lower the heat he was feeling. He came back to Shiro after a minute. "Do you want one? It's easy as yes or no, so don't say anything else. I'm trying to be nice here."

"Why yes, thank you king." Shiro leaned closer to Ichigo to get his popsicle. "You don't need to call me that anymore, Shiro." Shiro was shocked. His king has never called him by his name. Unfortunately, he was 'Hollow' to him. "Oh ok, sorry Ichigo…" Ichigo let out a cute laugh. "Haha, it's ok Shiro." Wow, his king had an actual smile on his face… AN ACTUAL SMILE!

"Let's go inside, Shiro. It looks like it's about to rain." Ichigo grabbed Shiro by the wrist and rushed him in.

Ichigo's family wasn't there at the moment. They went to go get groceries to eat for dinner. His dad was probably going to show up any minute now and kick him in the face.

As they past the living room, Ichigo turned to look at Shiro. "Do you want to watch tv here or in my room…" Shiro blushed a little. How could his king ask him such a question?!?! "Uh … your room is fine… I haven't actually seen it…" Ichigo took Shiro by the wrist again and led him there. "Here we are!" Ichigo gave this creepy smile… well actually they were all creepy to Shiro and cute hehe. " Ya have a nice place Ichigo." Shiro sat down on his bed and stared at an object. "Ya play guitar Ichigo?"

"Oh … uh yea!... It's pretty easy." Ichigo was close to turning on the tv until Shiro spoke. "Fuck the tv, tell me about ya Ichi… I know I'm your hollow but…. I don't know a lot about ya!"

Ichigo didn't argue. He was in a good mood anyway. "Well … I really don't have anything to tell you that's important…" Shiro nearly pounced. "Of course ya do Ichi! Are ya a virgin?" Ichigo almost collapsed at how much that made his cheeks burn. "Um … yea … why?" Shiro gave an evil grin. His eyes bright gold as ever! "Oh, no reason…" Shiro was still licking his popsicle, sucking on it in a perverted way so Ichigo could see. 'Shit, ignore the hollow, ignore the hollow… Dammit!' Ichigo was trying to stop the pleasure flowing inside of him. He couldn't believe how he could even feel pleasure by just looking at Shiro.

Suddenly the lights went off. The rain was pouring down hard now. You could still hear it even if you had your mp3 on high volume! Make it 'the last day of school' if you will. And trust me that's LOUD!

"Shit, what now!?" Ichigo was really nervous. He was alone, with his hollow, in the dark. Fuck.

BOOM! Something had fallen down. "What the fuck was that?" Ichigo yelled. "Shit tha' hurt… sorry Ichigo. I just fell." Shiro was breathing heavily. "Aww… now where's my popsicle that ya gave me earlier…" Ichigo just stood still, since he couldn't see anything. "How the fuck should I know!"

"Ooh Found it! It's kinda warm though… and I don't see why it was in a bag. I had t' pull a zipper down and tha' was just weird." Ichigo was blushing…. He was really hot now, like a volcano! "T-That's n-not your fucking p-popsicle … you sick … perverted … Ahh … oh yes!"

The lights went on.

"What do ya mean I-Ichigo! Oh my god… I'm so sorry!" Realizing that it was his king's now hard erection made him feel really weird right then and there. "No… Shiro! It's ok…. I want…more!" Ichigo was already giving in. Shiro knew this is what he wanted… but he didn't think it would turn out like this! "B-But are ya sure Ichi-" Ichigo couldn't hold it anymore. "Yes! Just fuck me already!" Shiro's worried expression turned into a grin. "As my king wishes."

Shiro pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, exploring his hot red cavern. Ichigo moaned,"Ahh, yes…" He couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure as Shiro started to stroke his erection, moving his hand up and down slowly. "Oh god!"

Ichigo's breathing became harsher as Shiro pumped his erection even faster, still enjoying his king's spicy tongue. "Yes! Fuck yes! More! Shiro!" Ichigo let out a small whine when Shiro stopped. "Gosh Ichi, ya say my name really HOT!" Shiro pushed two fingers inside his own mouth, preparing them for later. "Let me do it Shiro… please." Ichigo pulled Shiro's hand away from his mouth and pushed the same fingers into his own. As Ichigo prepared the fingers, Shiro's tongue played with the tip of his king's erection. "Mmm… Ichigo ya taste so good!"

"Ahh… t-thanks…" Ichigo moaned out while he returned Shiro's fingers. Shiro stopped teasing Ichigo and inserted one finger into Ichigo's entrance. "Nnnh… Shiro!!" Then two, doing scissor-like movements. And finally the third, hitting Ichigo's pleasure spot. "Yes, yes, yes, oh god YES!" After Shiro was done, he removed his fingers. "Are ya ready Ichi?"

"Yes! For the love of god, FUCK ME NOW!!" Ichigo couldn't hold back the scream of pain as Shiro inserted his full length. "Fuck, Shiroo! It hurts!"

"Hold on, Ichi. Let me … f-find tha' spot!" Shiro started to thrust faster, biting Ichigo's shoulder until it bled. "Oh god…Oh god Shiroo!!!"

"Fuck Ichi, your so tight!" After some time, Shiro finally found that spot that made Ichigo scream in ecstasy. " Ahh, Yesss, Shiro right there! More, more, more!" Shiro pounded into Ichigo harder and faster, feeling his king's entrance tighten around his erection. "Shiroo! I'm g-going to come!!!"

"Come fer me Ichi!" Shiro yelled, continuing to hit that spot.

Ichigo released all over his stomach and thighs,"S-Shiro!"

Shiro then released inside his king, still pounding into Ichigo to ride out his orgasm. "I-Ichigo…" Shiro collapsed on top of the teen, pulling out of the redhead. "

My ass freaking hurts!" Ichigo yelled, smacking Shiro in the face. "Why'd you do that to me!?"

"But king, ya asked for it!" Shiro yelled, putting his hand on his cheek to stop the pain.

"Oh that's true… sorry…." Ichigo fell asleep on his hollow's shoulder. "It's ok Ichi, it's ok…" Shiro covered Ichigo with the blanket, and hugged him closely. "Thanks…" Shiro barely spoke out, falling into a deep swoon.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ichigo? Where are ya doing?" Shiro asked, waking up to the noise his king was making.

"I'm getting ready to take a shower… I need one" Ichigo replied, taking his clothes out from the drawer.

"I'll go with ya!!!" Shiro said in a perverted tone.

"Yeah right!" Ichigo found an apple and threw it at his hollow's face.

"King! Ow!" Shiro gave a 'never mind' look and went back to sleep.

"Serves ya right, Horse!" Ichigo yelled, exiting the room.


End file.
